Mets Sweep Braves
The Mets opened the season by hosting the Atlanta Braves at Citi Field for three games from April 5,7-8. Here is the series recap. Game 1 The Mets opened up the ceremony in honoring Met Gary Carter who passed away due to brian cancer in February. His family unveiled the new patch labeled Kid 8 in the new center field wall that was made during the off-season. Johan Santana took the mound for the first time since 2010. For his comeback see Santana makes his comeback. The Mets won the game to a score of 1-0. Here are the notes of the game. Notes *Santana pitched 5 innings and allowed 2 hits as he struck out 5 batters without giving up a run in a big perfect comeback. However he did not get the win as Ramon Ramirez got the win. *David Wright drove in Andres Torres to score in the run from third after he walked and Daniel Murphy singled. Since then the Mets had that lead from the 6th inning. *Torres left the game as he strained his calf muscle in which he suffered in Spring Training. *Frank Francisco got the save as he starts the season 1-0. Game 2 The Mets continued the season against the Braves. The Mets won the game to a score of 4-2. Lucas Duda had a big day in the game. For more see Duda blasts Mets over Braves. Here are the notes of the game. Notes *R.A. Dickey pitched 6 innings and allowed 2 runs on 5 hits and 4 walks. He also struck out 3 batters. *David Wright again drove in the first run of the game by hitting a solo homerun. Wright went 3 for 5. *Lucas Duda went 2 for 4 as he hit 2 homeruns with 2 RBI's as it was his first multi homerun game of his career. *Josh Thole went 2 for 4 with a double and an RBI. *Bobby Parnell appeared in one inning as he struck out a batter with 13 strong pitches. *Kirk Nieuwenhuis got his first 2 Major league hits with an infield single and a single in center field. Kirk went 2 for 4. This was his first game of his career after Torres hurt his calf. *The Mets went 1 for 8 with runners in scoring position. *Frank Francisco got his second save as he is now 2-0. He pitched a scoreless ninth. Game 3 The Mets swept the Braves starting the season 3-0 in first place. The Mets won to a score of 7-5. Here are the notes of the game. Notes *Jon Niese started for the Mets as he pitched 6 innings giving up 4 runs on 2 hits,4 walks, and struck out 7 batters. *Ruben Tejada went 4 for 5 as he got 2 doubles and 2 RBI's. *Daniel Murphy got 2 doubles and 2 RBI's. *David Wright once again drove in the first run of the game as he has now drove in the first run of the game for the Mets this entire series. He reached base 3 times as he went 1 for 1 with an RBI and 2 walks. *Frank Francisco closed out the game with a 1-2-3 ninth as he got his third save so now he is 3-0 for the season. Category:General Articles Category:Mets Category:Atlanta Braves